Sample Delivery
September 03, 2011, 6:27 PM Back to 2011 Logs Knifepoint Soundwave Starscream Echo Slipstream Ravage (Raised Airstrip, Polyhex) --- Knifepoint lands carefully on the airstrip amidst all the bustle, transforming quickly and making his way towards the hangar. He pauses at the sight of Soundwave, however, and changes course. Well, if he would rather take the report here, that worked too. "Soundwave, sir." He greets mildly as he approaches the communications mech. Slipstream exits the hanger bay and is on her way to the officer in charge for aerial patrol missions. Echo comes loping in practically, a somewhat anxious look on his faceplate. He is somewhat-kind-of-in-charge of this mission, and is utterly and entirely lost on how to do it. The fact that Soundwave appears to be heading the operation makes him relax as he comes to attention beside Knifepoint. Soundwave is standing motionless in the entrance to the hanger bay, awaiting Knifepoint's arrival. He nods at the seeker. "Sample acquired?" Knifepoint smirks, pulling a small container out of his subspace and offering it to Soundwave with a flourish. "All yours, Soundwave, sir. It's from a pool approximately twenty kix across or so. Not sure of the depth, though." He informs the mech, wings twitching in what might be a bit of glee at getting one over on Starscream. Not like anyone (except maybe Soundwave) can prove anything, though. Echo focuses on Knifepoint, remaining quiet himself as he observes the handover. His optics flicker though, and he frowns in confusion to turn and focus upon Knifepoint again. Starscream is walking down the hallway to the entrance of the hanger bay when he sees this 'transaction'. He stops and listens carefully taking full note of Knifepoint's body language. Slipstream pauses in her walk to report in to the officer in charge, glancing over at the exchange out of curiosity. Soundwave reaches out for the container. "Sample will be processed promptly. Your cooperation, appreciated." Handing over the sample, Knifepoint tilts his head in acknowledgment. "Anytime, Soundwave, sir." He pauses at the sight of Starscream, but internally shrugs, simply stepping back and offering Soundwave a salute. Starscream continues toward Soundwave giving Knifepoint a neutral looks bordering on murderous. "I assume you were just about to bring that to me, Soundwave?" he begins in that 'sweet' tone. "I appreciate the thought but I’m here now..." he holds out his hand. "I can take that now." About to speak, Echo's optics flicker as he steps back, glancing towards the Air Commander now as he glances to Knifepoint with a 'what the heck were you doing??' expression, then to Slipstream in acknowledgment, but he is smart enough not to speak at this time to avoid drawing attention to himself. Soundwave doesn't relinquish the sample. "Starscream: current survey projects conducted by intelligence division. Interference: will not be tolerated." Slipstream offers a nod toward Echo, then proceeds onward to the officer in charge. She still has that aerial patrol to do after all. Knifepoint gives Starscream a smile, ignoring the near-murderous expression as he pulls out a datapad and offers it to the Air Commander. "I have the readings you requested, Air Commander, sir." He says brightly, managing not to glare at Echo for the look. Oh, this is priceless... Starscream ignores Knifepoint and steps almost in a predatory manner around to face Soundwave, "That sample was on my request, not intelligence." he begins coolly, "Which means that you are interfering, doesn’t it?" "Survey data: all responsibility of intelligence." Soundwave says tonelessly. Knifepoint tilts his head, smile twitching into a smirk for a moment. "I reported the findings to Soundwave first, Air Commander, sir. He told me to take a sample first, and since he was here first..." He trails off, forcing the smile back in place. Echo asks quietly, leaning towards Knifepoint "Do you have one for Starscream to?" in a mostly curious tone. Starscream makes a mental note that Echo just scored some brownie points as he narrows his optics and gives a /look/ at Knifepoint. He starts to give a comeback to Soundwave's comment when he decides something else. "Yes, Knifepoint..." he begins in that dangerous sweet tone. "Surely you got me a sample as well? Since Intelligence doesn't understand what 'share' means and since you seem to be a capable Seeker, sure getting two samples should not have been that difficult for you." He pauses a beat then adds, "Or .. am I mistaken?" Ravage hisses and snarls as he trots in and heels next to Soundwave. He sniffs at Knifepoint and growls. "Entirety of this sample, required for survey data." Soundwave says. "Survey data to be reported directly to Lord Megatron." Knifepoint glances over at Echo, wings twitching slightly as he looks back at Starscream. "I wasn't given anything to collect samples in, /sir./" He points out, "That was the only suitable container I had on me." He pauses, looking down at Ravage as he growls. Echo falls silent again, stepping back once more as he focuses back on the two commanders. He just worked there! Starscream smirks, "Then I guess you aren’t as capable as thought, Knifepoint." he says quietly and then looks at Soundwave. "You need the whole thing? I just imagine you do..." "Sample: required." Soundwave repeats. He can't possibly sound smug with such an expressionless voice. "I'm not a scientist, Air Commander, sir." Knifepoint deadpans, wings twitching. "You sent me out for scans, you didn't say anything about collecting samples." Ravage snarls at both Seekers, optics narrowed. Echo glances to focus on Ravage, his optics narrowing back "What? I'm not doing anything!" Starscream resists the urge to kick the cat and looks at Knifepoint. "You don't need to be a scientist to carry sample containers. And yes I sent you out for scans but if you were taking samples of what you were scanning for me, your Commander, you could have shown some initiative and brought me back a sample too. Initiative can get you places..." "Ravage, desist." Soundwave says, sounding the tiniest bit irritated. He begins to move towards the doorway, obviously planning to abscond back to the intelligence compound with the coveted sample. Knifepoint narrows his optics slightly, trying to ignore Ravage's snarling. "I was ordered to head out immediately. I didn't exactly get a chance to fetch any containers beyond the one I had on me." He answers flatly. "And besides, I wasn't supposed to /land/, much less collect samples. Sinnertwin was the one on the ground- talk to him if you want samples, /sir./" Echo glares still at the feline, watching his every move, forgetting about the argument. Starscream hears Knifepoint but doesn’t give an outward sign that he heard him. Hes curious why Soundwave is so interested in that area and that sample. So he decides hes going to use Soundwave to find out what is in the sample. "Take your sample, Soundwave." he says nonchalantly and gives Ravage a side glance, "And when you’re done you can put whats left in his ... waste box." he turns to walk out not caring if his wing tries to occupy the same space that the Communication Officer's face is presently in. "Results to be reported to Megatron once compiled." Soundwave offers. Yes, definitely a little hint of smugness there. Knifepoint makes a face and a rather rude gesture at Starscream's back. Immature moment over, he glares at Echo before heading back towards the hangar bay, fully intending to just head back to his barrack. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Echo's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Ravage's Logs